


Double Danger

by Nishinoybruh, PhantomhiveQueen



Category: Servamp
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Other, does this fucking count as servamp, endless wood jokes, im sorry, its mahimahis weapons all at a fucking school in a love triangle, so i guess it does?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoybruh/pseuds/Nishinoybruh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveQueen/pseuds/PhantomhiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a boy enters his first day of high school, being the quiet loner that he is, he doesn't make many friends at first. But what happens when he falls in love with not only one, but two handsome boys, both who want him only to themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke but quickly spiraled into actually writing and became the most ridiculous fic I have ever been a part of.  
> There are 4 authors but only 2 of us actually have accounts  
> This is hardly even Servamp its just Mahiru's three weapons and the occasional mild Servamp reference
> 
> Rating/Warning will most likely change

There was a timid high school student named Mop, though he prefers to be called Mop-kun. It was his first day of high school at Cleaning Supplies Academy and Mop-kun was nervous, shaking with fear while he hopped into the school yard that was flourished with the fresh wipes and windex all around. Immediately he spotted a fine broom, his tassels all messy, probably from swabbing his head on the floor so much. On the other stick however, though the broom seemed timid, his stick somehow made him attractive in the cleaner-filled air. The two made wood contact as Mop-kun hopped past him, and he really had hoped the broom’s morning wood would touch his. Just when Mop-kun hoped that the broom would stop him and start talking to him, the bell rang.

 

“I wonder….” Mop-kun mumbled to himself.

_Will this be the year that a senpai finally notices and accepts me..?_

He thought to himself as the wind picked up and took his tie with it.

“No!” Mop-kun hollered as it flapped in the wind, when suddenly--

“Hey.” It was the handsome broom from earlier, handing him his tie that

had just flown away.

“H-hi, you’re- I’m- thanks.” He stuttered like he didn’t know how to speak.

“I like your stick ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°).” The mysterious broom said with a wink.

“T-thanks..” Mop-kun looked away as he felt himself blushing.

“See ya later, then.” He said as he hopped away.

“N-no! Wait!” Mop-kun stuttered.

It was too late, Broom-sama had already left.

 _I wonder if he knows I’m gay..._ Mop-kun thought to himself as petals of fresh sponges scattered across his coarse and stringy yarny-yarn.

 _I better get to class._ Mop-kun thought.

~~~

By the time lunch rolled around, he was shivering all the way down to his stick from the cool air. He hadn’t seen that sexy broom all day since that morning. Maybe he was in a different year, or it just wasn’t meant to be. As he picked up his tray to go sit down with some girls he met in Bringlish class, for the second time today, he met another mysterious product.

“ What’s a lovely mop like you doing all alone?”

“ Woah, who- who are you?” He looked like... a weapon.

He’d never seen a weapon in a cleaning academy before. It intrigued

Mop-kun.

“I’m Spear, but you can call me Spear-senpai. I’m a transfer student from

Speartopia.” he said with an arrogant tone.

“Nice to meet you, Spear-senpai. I’m Mop-kun, I’m a first year. What year are you in?” he asked curiously.

“I’m in the third year! ᕙ(ᚖ⏠ᚖ)ᕗ” The spear said with a proud look on his face.

“Cool!” Mop-kun said excitedly

“C’mon, let’s eat.” Spear-senpai said, dragging Mop-kun away from his original destination.

“Wait, what about my friends?”

“Don’t get your tassels in a twist, it’s the first day, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.” With that smoother than silk voice, he coaxed Mop-kun into it.

“Why don’t we go outside the air smells of fresh cleaner, almost as fresh as you, my beautiful Mop-kun.” Spear-senpai said with a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) look.

He lead Mop-kun around to the back of school where there was an old sponge tree they could eat under. As they walked, Mop-kun noticed Spear-senpai’s very defined rod, he had quite a nice stick, the shy mop noticed as they ate in silence.

“Hey.” Spear-senpai started.

“Yeah?”

“You have quite the nice… stick there, I’ve noticed it got… thicker.”

Dirty thoughts swelled his mind but he washed them away with the windex in his soul, for they must be contained in the sponge of his heart. Maybe he was  just crazy to have these thoughts with only a simple compliment, but right now, in this moment, he didn’t care. It was like they were in a manga or an anime as Crossing World played in his mind to the scene that was presented in front of him.

“Woah, thanks..” Mop-kun said, almost stammering over his words as a flattered smile spread across his blushing face.

“No prob.” He said.

Mop-kun may have imagined it, but Spear-senpai’s wood looked a bit pinker as well.

“Delicious!” Mop-kun yelled as he drank his bleach, carrying on the conversation.

“I know a really good restaurant that serves the best bleach, maybe we can go there sometime?” he asked with a slight smile.

“That sounds great!” Mop-kun yelled excitedly.

“How about Friday at five? I hear they have a sale on that day.” His offer was undeniable, it got his loins burning and tassels fired up. He couldn’t deny it.

“Sounds like a date!” Mop-kun shouted unexpectedly.

“ A date it is, broHOMO.” He then gently hit his stick and walked away, as lunch ended.

~~~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, he wasn’t the most social of mops, but today he was able to not only meet a sweet Broom, but an even hotter Spear. He was very happy. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out to him as he was hopping home.

“Mop-kun!”

He turned around to find Broom-sama hopping after him.

“Broom-sama?! What is it?” He exclaimed startled as the broom caught up with him.

“It may seem sudden, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with mes sometime?” He said, a charming smile on his face that struck Mop-kun’s heart the same way that the Broom had that morning.

His eyes sparkled. _Two hot ones in one day_? _What are the odds_?!

“I’d love to! What time and day Broom-sama?”

“How about this Friday, I heard there was a sale on beach and sponge cake! Maybe at four?”

 _Oh shitto._ Mop-kun panicked. He had a date with Spear-sama that Friday! But wait-- that was at five, an hour after what Broom-sama had requested.

“Okay! Sounds great!” Mop-kun exclaimed.

“Let’s meet near the Swiffer Strip Club then ¬ل͜¬.” Broom-sama said boldly.

“O-oh yes!” Mop-kun said, feeling his wood stiffening a bit.

“Alright, see you there!” Broom-sama said with a smile before turning to head off in the opposite direction.

Mop-kun continued home while smiling, though one concern stuck in his mind.

 

How was he going make it to the date with Spear-senpai in time without cutting his date with Broom-sama too short and getting found out?


End file.
